1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to network topology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most enterprise networks, a tiered network design is employed, with redundant network devices at various tiers. A typical network design is illustrated in FIG. 1. Core layer 105 may be connected to data center 110 and/or Internet 115. Core layer 105 generally includes 2 switches, each of which is connected with each device in distribution layer 120 for redundancy purposes. (As used herein the term “switch” will be used to mean an actual switch, a router, or any similar network device.) Similarly, each wiring closet in access layer 125 is normally connected to two devices of distribution layer 120.
Although this network topology has proven to be quite robust and reliable, it has some disadvantages. For example, each pair of redundant switches represents two points of management. This means that twice the time and effort is required for configuring layer 2 and layer 3 protocols, a spanning tree protocol, etc., as compared to what is required to configure a single device. Moreover, each wiring closet must be configured for uplinks to each of two redundant devices in the distribution layer.
It would be desirable to form networks that preserve the robust qualities of a conventional network topology, but which are simpler to manage.